A ultima Jogada
by ILOVEJORJAFOX
Summary: Os csi's entram em um jogo que pode mata-los e todos agora tem que dar um jeito de nao ser aproxima vitima desse jogo mortal.
1. Chapter 1

**pensei em fazer uma fic...algo para todos rirem um pouquinho.**

Uma caixa supresa apareceu na mesa de Grissom..ele curioso a abriu a caixa . Catherine estava saindo de sua casa para o trabalho quando uma caixa pequena apareceu na caixa de correio,era 18hs e o carteiro não passava naquela hora,pelo menos não na rua dela . Warrick estava comprando um cachorro-quente quando sentiu algo cair sobre seus pés...era uma caixa pequena ele procurou quem poderia ter enviado a caixa mais não viu ninguém . Nick estava estava entrando no lab quando Julie entregou uma caixa para ele na recepçao do lab . Greg estava estacionando o carro quando uma caixa pequena caiu sobre o para-brisa do carro . Sara estava no bar bebendo a ultima cerveja antes do turno quando uma caixa misteriosamente apareceu na mesa do bar,ela tentou ver quem tinha colocado lá mais não achou ninguém . alguns minutos antes do turno começar todos estavam sentados com as caixas na mão e Grissom chegou e olhou para a caixa na mãos de todos.

GG:porque tantas caixas?

CW:esta caixa veio para o correio,a do Nick,a Julie que entregou para ele.a do Greg foi parar no para-brisa,a do Warrick veio junto com um cachorro quente,eo seu Sara?

SS:ahh...não me perturbe com esses detalhes de menos importância.

GG:bom..è engraçado mais não temos casos hoje.

CW:um minuto...sem trabalho?isso é um milagre.

GG:mais temos que ficar aqui.

CW:está vendo fui falar milagre e me ferrei!

Grissom estava explicando os aparentes motivos de não terem trabalho hoje e Sara não parava de olhar para as pernas dele,logo aquilo incomodou Nick que estava do lado de Sara.

NS:Sara...porque você esta olhando tanto para as pernas do Grissom-perguntou num sussurro.

SS:voce nao esta vendo não?...esta escrito-"o jogo começou!"

foi a vez de Nick ficar encarando as pernas de Grissom,logo Greg também ficou ficou incomodado com o fato de Nick,Sara e Greg ficarem olhando para as pernas dele,bom a Sara não tinha problema,ela podia olhar para qualquer parte do corpo dele,mais Greg e Nick estavam foram de questão.

GG:ah algum problema com as minhas pernas Nick,Greg?

NS:nada na verdade só essa escrita na sua calça.

CW:ai nossa Grissom!esta fazendo propaganda nas calças agora?

SS:"o jogo começou!"isso é propaganda Catherine?

CW:não estou dizendo aquilo ali nas coxas dele..."coma o quando puder o joe's".mais nossa!essa escrita esta assustadora!

GG:ok quem é o engraçadinho que escreveu isso na minha calça?

GS:não fui eu.

WB:não poderia ter sido ninguém,a não ser que você tenha tirado a calça por algum motivo aparente não é mesmo sara?

SS:e o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

CW:hummmm...vai diz logo.

SS:dizer o que?

Warrick deu uma risadinha sarcástica por causa da resposta de Sara.a sala de repente ficou escura e Grissom tentou ligar as luzes reservas porem sem sucesso.

CW:ok deve ter queimado fusível.

SS:fusível?

GS:que ano mais 70!

CW:qual é...eu uso fasíveis na minha casa.

GG:o lab usa fusiveis,eu vou descer ate a sala de armazenamento e vou pegar dois fusiveis

um relampago seguido de um trovao fizeram os csi se assustarem.

SS:ok a ideia parece meio louca,mais acho que devemos todos ir juntos.

CW:é verdade...a gente anda muito separados.

GS:as garotas estão com medo?essa é nova a super Catherine Willows e a corajosa Sara Sidle com medo?

CW:nós não estamos com medo,bem pelo menos olha para o Nick o rosto dele da uma nova expressão a assustado.

Nick tinha um rosto apavorado,os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta e o rosto dele estava tão branco quando a folha de um caderno.

WB:nossa Nick você foi genial!conseguiu ate mesmo me assustar!

Warrick cutucou o braço de Nick.

CW:ai meu deus ele caiu!

SS:calma Catherine todo mundo cai!você anda muito assustada!

Sara pegou a mao de Nick tentando levanta-lo e sem sucesso.

SS:sempre imaginei que o Nick fosse pesado,mais nem tanto!nossa como esta duro!

GS:hummm duro!

SS:o braço dele ...Greg...para de ser malicioso!

Catherine empurrou um pouco o braço dele com o pé e sentiu o gelo que o corpo dele estava.

CW:ai meu Deus!

SS:não!

CW:ai meu Deus

SS:não

CW:ai meu Deus!

GG:dá para pararem com o escândalo,uma diz "ai meu Deus"e a outra "não".da para as duas decidirem o que querem?

CW:da bom Grissom,vou parar de falar ai meu Deus".

GG:obrigada.

CW:minha nossa!

SS:caramba

CW:minha nossa!

SS:caramba!

GG:vocês não tem mais nada para dizer?

WB:gente o Nick esta...morto!

GG:morto?ah era por isso que vocês estavam gritando "ai meu Deus" e "não".

CW:na verdade não,nós estamos falando que o Nick tem dois ingressos para o jogão de basquete.

SS:mais ele esta morto...morto ou só morto?

WB:morto morto!

GG:algo muito estranho esta acontecendo aqui!

**continua**


	2. Chapter 2

WB:o que vamos fazer com o corpo do Nick?

SS:deixamos ai,eu acho que ele não morreu...só ficou muito assustado...e ele ficou inconsciente.

GG:vamos deixar o Nick ai,eu concordo com Sara e pegar logo os fusíveis.

CW:então vamos né?

o restante da equipe foi ate a sala de armazenamentos,porem algo chamou a atençao de Warrick e Greg.

WB:nossa alguem anda poker errado.

GS:é poker ou vinte e um?

WB:os dois,vamos jogar?eu aposto que ganho de você!

GS:duvido,eu andei treinando!

WB:eu sou um profissional e você é um moleque!

GS:moleque vamos dirar a limpo essa conversa.

WB:eu aposto cem dólares.

GS:cem dólares?para de ser mão de vaca Warrick!

WB:mão de vaca?mão de vaca não!aumento para trezentos dólares.

vou faturar trezentos!

WB:vai apostando!

Catherine estava olhando para os lados,novas salas ainda não usadas . por um momento ela viu uma sala bem iluminada e arrastou Sara para dentro dela.

SS:você me arrastou para cá,porque?

CW:porque essa sala parece tão louco.

SS:é só porque é louco eu tenho que entrar com você?

CW:larga de ser chata sara!e vamos investigar essa sala.

Catherine começou a andar pela grande sala bem iluminadas por velas,Sara ficou parada olhando para o nada foi ai que ela viu.

SS:ai caramba!

CW:o que foi?

SS:não se mexe.

CW:porque?

SS:tem uma barata grotesca no seu pé.

CW:uma barata?

SS:é então você fica calma e eu mato ela.

CW:você vai mata-la com o que?

SS:o que mais eu vou dar um tiro na barata.

CW:tiro?você quer matar a merda da barata com um tiro?larga de ser grossa!

SS:ta bom então eu piso no seu pé!

CW:se for para alguém pisar no meu pé,eu piso sozinha!

SS:faça como quiser.

Catherine tentou afastar a barata mais não conseguiu.

CW:Sara...Sarinha...pode matar a barata agora.

SS:o beleza!

CW:espera..cadê sua arma?

SS:eu achei essa metralhadora por ai,vai ser uma só.

CW:é vai ser a minha vida também pelos ares!olha tchau.

SS:volta aqui Catherine eu vou matar a barata.

Catherine saiu correndo pelos corredores com Sara com a metralhadora na mão . Grissom finalmente chegou na sala de armazenamento.

GG:viram chegamos..agora vocês sabem aonde fica a sala de armazenamento...para onde foi todo mundo?

Grissom percebeu que estava sozinho e que todos tinham saído sem ele,ele pegou os fusíveis e seguiu pelo mesmo caminho . logo ele encontrou Greg e Warrick jogando.

GG:ah voces estao ai...o que estao fazendo?

WB:meu as diz que eu ganhei trezentos!viu vinte e umé jogo para homens não para moleques!

GS:falta de pratica.

Catherine apareceu correndo e se bateu em Warrick que caiu no chão e a puxou junto.

WB:calma querida!o que houve?

CW:Sara,barata,metralhadora matar!

GS:como é?

CW:Sara,barata,metralhadora,matar!

GS:como é?

WB:você é lento Greg..ela quer dizer:uma barata pegou uma metralhadora e quer matar a Sara...é isso?

CW:não...é completamente o contrario.

GS:Sara quer matar a metralhadora com a barata?

CW:ah..desisto!

WB:olha a Sara vindo ali.

Catherine se escondeu atrás de Warrick e ficou olhando para Sara.

GG:cade a sua metralhadora?

SS:quebrou!cadê a Catherine achei inceticida na pia daquela sala.

GG:olhe atrás do Warrick!

CW:é oi Sara!

GG:bom eu pequei os fusíveis...vamos ascender as luzes e acabar com a escuridão em algumas salas.

Grissom arrastou o restante da equipe para a sala de repouso,Greg ficou olhando para uma sala nova que tinha uma televisão ligada.

SS:o que foi Greg?

GS:olha essa televisão,esta passando o aquele filme que todo mundo fala que é almadiçoado.

SS:o chamado?esse filme é bacana.

GS:olha a televisão esta mijando.

SS:Greg para de ser idiota!desde quando televisão mija?

Sara saiu e deixou Greg olhando atentamente e Catherine parou para olhar mais uma sala.

CW:cadê o Greg?

SS:parou naquela sala para ver a televisão que mija!

CW:televisão que mija?

SS:coisa da cabeça dele,se quiser ele esta na segunda sala a direita.

Catherine puxou Sara para a sala para ver aonde Greg estava.

CW:ai meu Deus!

SS:puxa vida!

CW:ai meu Deus!

SS:caramba!

CW:meu Deus!

SS:minha mãe!

CW:meu pai!

SS:minha...á chega!daqui a pouco vai querer que eu diga a família toda,ai vai tio e tia,avo,sobrinha,sobrinho.

CW:para de palhaçada Sara!

SS:meu Deus!

CW:ai a frase é minha!

SS:o Greg esta...esta...

CW:morto?

SS:não inconsciente!você quer matar ele,daqui a pouco vai querer matar o Warrick,o Grissom ou eu,então estou caindo fora!

Catherine e Sara saíram da sala e foram encontrar Grissom e Warrick que não tinha reparado na saída delas.

SS:gente mais um inconsciente.

GG:o que?

SS:primeiro o Nick agora o Greg.

GG:estão pegando um por um..de agora em diante ninguém se separa..deixem seus celulares ligados.

CW:esta parecendo aquelas historias aonde pegam primeiro o mais simpático e depois pegam o engraçado e o próximo é o bonito...quer dizer que a próxima a pessoa mais bonita aqui...quer dizer que sou eu!

GG:então não vamos deixar que peguem você Catherine.

WB:é minha linda!eu não vou deixar ninguém te machucar Cath!porque eu te amo!

CW:sério?porque eu te amo também.

Catherine grudou e Warrick e o beijou ternamente,e enquanto o beijo estava tão intenso as línguas em uma briga alucinante estava sendo perfeito,ate que uma mão afastou os dois lábios.

CW:SARA!PORQUE VOCE FEZ ISSO!

CW:ah qual é eu ate já sei como vai terminar!vocês vão se animar e vão fazer sexo aqui..e eu não estou disposta a ver um filme porno..não nessa hora.

WB:você esta brincando Sara?quem se excitaria com o perigo?

SS:é verdade quem é?

CW:com certeza você e o Grissom!olha vocês tem três minutos...então aproveitem!eu e o Warrick vamos ver uma sala nova aqui perto.

Catherine arrastou Warrick pelo colarinho para a outra sala e Grissom ficou olhando ate que Catherine e Warrick desapareceram.

SS:dá para acreditar neles?isso porque era para todo mundo ficar junto!

GG:nesse momento eu não me importo mesmo com eles.

Grissom puxou Sara para mais perto dele e ela o puxou pelo colarinho da blusa e o beijou fortemente,o beijo estava sendo incrível e seria inesquecível se o barulho de uma lata de tinta não tivesse caído no chão assustando o casal.

SS:será que a Catherine nao pode fazer isso mais devagar e mais baixo?

GG:deixa ela para lá!e vem fazer comigo o que ela esta fazendo com o Warrick!

Grissom a puxou para a parede do corredor escuro e começou a beija-la,mais logo foram interrompidos.

CW:"meu Deus","meu Deus"

SS:eu não acredito!eu vou matar a Catherine!

Sara saiu e foi atrás de Catherine querendo matar a loira apor ter interrompido o relacionamento dela com Grissom,bem quando estava ficando bom . porem ao chegar lá.

CW:?"meu Deus"

SS:chega de "meu Deus" voce estragou a minha noitada com o Grissom!porque você não faz isso mais baixo como todas as pessoas no mundo?

CW:não é isso!Warrick esta inconsciente!eu não acredito!

Grissom logo veio para ver o que Sara e Catherine estavam fazendo.

GG:Warrick?mais um?

CW:eu não acredito!

GG:eu sinto muito Catherine!

CW:eu não acredito!

SS:isso passa catherine!

CW:eu não acredito!

GG:meus pêsames Cath.

CW:eu não acredito!

GG:ah chega de tanto "eu não acredito"não sabe dizer outra coisa não?

CW:eu não acredito que Warrick esta inconsciente!eu sou a mais bonita daqui...eu deveria ter ido!se seguirmos a lógica e eu não fui quer dizer que só me resta...o nerd,a metida a boazona e a bonita mais sem cérebro!

GG:é Catherine conforme-se,o jeito è não nos separarmos!pois o perigo esta mais próximo.

**continua**


	3. Chapter 3

os três seguiram para a sala de repouso e Grissom colocou os fusíveis .

GG:pronto a luz agora.

CW:eu olhei de novo a ideia do assassino,primeiro:o simpático,segundo o engraçado,terceiro o bonito,quarto a sexy não tão inteligente,quinto o nerd e o ultimo é o metido a gostoso!

GG:bom com as luzes ascessas duvido que aconteça de novo.

SS:gente cadê o corpo do Nick..desapareceu.

CW:como desapareceu?não é fumaça para desaparecer no ar!

SS:veja!

CW:"meu deus"

GG:vai começar tudo de novo!

Grissom sentou no sofá e puxou Sara para sentar em seu colo.

GG:eu te amo!

SS:eu também te amo Gil!

CW:parem com isso!estão me lembrando meu Warrick!

SS:desculpe Cath! mais eu quero aproveitar o tempo com o meu namorado lindo!

CW:então era verdade vocês estão mesmo juntos!

GG:não conte a ninguém!

CW:ok,vou sair um pouco dar mais prioridade a vocês dois!

Catherine saiu e deixou Grissom e Sara aos beijos,a loira decidiu ir na sala de audio e vídeo e ligou a televisão e ficou assitindo um filme romântico.

CW:"ai meu Deussssssss!

Sara se separou de Grissom e se levantou do colo dele ajeitando as roupas amassadas.

GG:o que foi?

SS:Catherine!ela estava gritando de novo

GG:acha que ela...

SS:para de ser safado Grissom!duvido que ela esteja..você sabe!

GG:eu vou ver.

Grissom se levantou e foi embora para a sala de audio e vídeo aonde encontrou Catherine inclinada sobre a mesa do computador,Sara foi junto pois estava começando a ficar com medo.

SS:nossa!

GG:viu falei que não era nada,ela deve apenas estar dormindo.

Grissom cutucou o braço da loira que não respondeu e caiu sobre os pés de Grissom.

SS:meu Deus!Catherine se foi!

GG:só sobrou a gente.

Grissom e Sara se entre-olharam e olharam para Catherine no chão.

SS:sabe Gil,se eu estou perto da morte só tem uma coisa que eu gostaria de fazer antes de morrer.

GG:eu também quero isso,vamos realizar então!

Sara voltou para a sala de repouso e pegou um pote de três tipos diferentes de sorvete e uma garrafa de refrigerante de laranja.

SS:eu sempre quis saber qual era o gosto de três sorvetes diferentes e um refrigerante de laranja juntos .

GG:bom,não era isso que eu tinha em mente .

SS:olha vamos ser racionais pelo menos uma vez...não é estranho todos nós recebermos uma caixa?

GG:sabe dentro de cada caixa havia um pequeno cartão,que uma vez juntos faziam uma frase escrita"o jogo começou" . por isso ela ficou escrita em minha perna d e alguma forma os cartões se uniram,olhando bem as caixas pareciam do mesmo tamanho e com certeza quem as embrulhou não tinha noçao nehuma de como embalar um quem for queria nos separar .

SS:é claro e os itens que achamos eram para nos distrair .

GG:seja quem for sabe que Nick teria muito medo de ficar no escuro por causa do sequestro dele,sabia que Greg seria curioso demais,sabia que Warrick e Catherine estavam juntos e que em algum momento iriam fazer sexo,e esperou o tempo exato para pegar warrick . e sabia que Catherine iria ficar se sentindo péssima pelo Warrick e que iria assistir um filme para tentar esquecer . ele conhece nosso pontos fracos e sabe os nossos passos,acho que o assassino é alguém do lab...alguém próximo de nós que conhece nossas fraquezas e habilidades e sabia aonde cada um estava para entregar as caixas .

SS:se usarmos a sua lógica só três pessoas saberiam sobre tudo e nós!

GG:e eu acho que eu já descobri quem stá por tras disso.

SS:sério?então conta!

GG:o culpado disso tudo é...

quando Grissom ia dizer algo as luzes se apagaram,porem logo voltaram e Sara viu Grisso caído no chão.

SS:"ai meu Deus" e agora o que eu faço?o Grissom e pesado para carregar...agora eu vou investigar esse caso.

Sar pegou outra metralhadora que encontrou jogada na sala reserva e começou a sua caçada contra o assassino misterioso . ela andava por todo o lab que ficava com as luzes piscando e quando mais ela andava mais parecia que o lugar ficava menor e aquilo a estava assustando de repente um sombra cobriu a sombra de Sara e ela se virou apontando a metralhadora porem de olhos fechados .

SS:atenção seja quem for vai levar chumbo grosso!

SC:se você atirar em mim,eu atiro em você!

SS:Sofia?o que você faz aqui?

SC:o que mais uma policial num laboratório criminal?

SS:esquece no momento eu preciso de qualquer ajuda...melhor preciso da sua ajuda.

SC:olha eu sei que eu sou bonita e agora nós estamos nos dando bem e sei que as vezes você olha para mim de maneira diferente e acho que nós deveríamos ficar juntas.

SS:como é?

SC:você ouviu alguma coisa que eu falei?

SS:não..eu estava ocupada tentando mastigar essa chiclete...nossa essa é a chiclete mais dura que eu conheço.

SC:você é tão patética.

SS:eu sou patética?sabe tem alguém matando todo mundo aqui e eu posso ser a próxima.

SC:que bom que o diabo te carregue.

SS:como é sua loira de farmácia?

SC:esta vendo isso você escuta!

SS:esquece!olha vai me ajudar ou não?

SC:ok.

SS:ah sabe eu assistir a fita.

SC:fita? que fita?

SS:aquela fita assustadora e grotesca,cara eu fiquei morrendo de medo.

SC:a fita daquele filme almadiçoado o tal do filme "o chamado"?

SS:não...não é essa fita não...eu vi o filme da loira burra que estava transando com um cara no banco de tras do carro,acho que è voce!

SC:eu te mato Sara!

Sofia queria matar Sara porem algo aconteceu.

SS:ae finalmente consegui mastigar essa chiclete!

SC:"ai caramba"

SS:o que foi?

Sara caiu para trás e com os olhos arregalados,Sofia olhou assustada para Sara e percebeu que ela não estava respirando.

SC:"meu pai do céu!"

SS:eu não acredito que você caiu nessa!

SC:o que?você ainda esta viva?

Sara riu da cara de susto que a Sofia fez mais não demorou muito para que Sara encontra-se um bilhete na escrivaninha de uma antiga mesa.

SS:olha o que o bilhete diz Sofia.

SC:parabéns se você chegou ate esse nível do jogo,você é uma grande jogadora..agora feche os olhos e bata palmas três vezes.

SS:bater palmas?isso virou conto de fadas é?

SC:faz logo e para de ser chata Sara.

Sara fez conforme o pedido no bilhete.

SS:esta vendo...nada aconteceu!

SC:as vezes você não faz nada certo!

SS:calada!

Sara empurrou Sofia que pisou em um botão colocado no piso,que abriu uma porta enorme .

SC:viu o que você fez?

dentro de uma pequena sala atrás da porta estavam Nick,Greg,Warrick,Catherine e Grissom sentados no sofá ainda meios sonzos.

SS:ai gente vocês não morreram!

CW:nossa!minha cabeça vai explodir!

SS:ok ninguém morreu em fim.

Sara e Sofia entraram na sala e havia uma grande televisão,ela ligou sozinha fazendo os csi's olharem para a tela,a imagem ruim da tela impediu que ele ouvissem ou vissem algo,porem alguém entrou naquela sala e assustou os csi's .

JB:peguei vocês!vocês deveriam ver a suas caras!

GG:você é o responsável por isso Jim?

JB:feliz dia das bruxas pessoal!

CW:você nos matou de susto Brass!

JB:ano passado vocês me pregaram uma peça e esse ano eu quis dar o troco.

SS:e como você fez isso Brass?

JB:bom è meio difícil de dizer,Nick me ajudou.

CW:o Nick?

NS:é eu quis ajuda-lo,nós criamos um tipo de chiclete que tinha um efeito sonífero,e confesso que foi muito legal a cara de vocês em cada hora que vocês descobriam um novo corpo.

GS:cara isso foi muita maldade!

SS:Sofia você estava nessa também?

JB:não,era só eu e o Nick,a Sofia não estava no contexto.

SS:ou seja entrou de intrometida!

SC:me poupe Sidle!

JB:bom mais que foi engraçado foi.

WB:egraçado?isso foi pior que aquele filme.

SC:dà para vocês pararem de falar na minha fita?eu estava bêbada e não sabia o que estava fazendo!

WB:ah não é desse filme que eu estou falando é daquele filme todo mundo em pânico.

JB:pois é mais foi muito engraçado,a cara de medo que cada um fez e a situaçao em que cada um se meteu!

CW:é tirando os ultimas 6 horas,até que tudo foi mesmo engraçado.

JB:ah então vocês vão rir mais pois eu gravei tudo em um dvd,que tal assistirmos?

SS:com certeza é melhor ver do que fazer parte desse filme de comédia!

enfim os csi's descobriam que tudo não se passava de uma brincadeira do capitão Brass,que apenas deu o troco de uma brincadeira que seus amigos fizeram no ano passado,eles foram para a sala de audio e vídeo e assistiram a fita,rindo se si próprios . aaquele feriado com certeza tinha sido o mais engraçado das vidas deles afinal quem disse que ser investigador criminal não pode ser divertido?

**fim**


End file.
